Through The Years
by JemmaOTHGGHP
Summary: "This town is full of secrets that need to stay buried because when they come out the foundation of everything we've built will break."
1. Prologue

"Okay class. Listen up!"

Jamie and his friends stopped talking and looked up at their teacher, which just happened to be his mother.

"We are going to write stories."

The whole class groaned.

"Now now, this can be about anything you want. It can be made up, or real, or whatever."

"Dude, I am going to write a story about me being rich and famous." Chuck said.

"Please, come on I'm going to write it about becoming a singer and going on tour like Mrs. Scott. What about you Jamie?" Jenny said.

"Hold on. Mom! Come here!"

"Jamie what have I told you?"

He sighed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Scott come here."

"Yes Jamie?"

"Can I talk to you out in the hall about my story?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They walked out into the hallway to talk privately while the class continued to talk about what they were gonna do for their story.

"Yes Jamie?"

"I know your gonna say no.."

"Then why ask?"

"Please just here me out."

Haley sighed, it was never good when he started off like this.

"Can I write my end of the year story on your life...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would start off with some video diaries from you, aunt Brooke, aunt Peyton, Dad, uncle Luke and Uncle Jake. then go on to where you meet them, then give a breif description of your life 9 through 11 grade. Then go in depth about senior year. With Logan coming back, and Alyssa, and the dream. And everything. The secrets..."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Mommmmmmmm!"

"James Lucas Scott! I said no!"

At that time Luke and Nate happend to be on their way to the gym.

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

"Jamie wants to write his end of the year story on our life. Moslty senior year."

"Jamie..." His dad said warningly.

"Why not? Its the truth. And its going to be the most interesting topic. Pleaseee."

"Guys, maybe you should let him.." Luke said cautiously

"But that would bring up..."

"Everything we've kept buried?"

"Yeah.."

"Well maybe its about time"

"Maybe your right. Fine Jamie. You can write that story."

Jamie and Haley walked back into the class.

"Okay guys, any one want to share their ideas?" She asked looking specifically at Jamie.

"Um I'm gonna write about how my mom and dad met." Said Alyssa walking into Haley's classroom.

"You better not Lys. What are you doing?"

"I came to get Jamie."

"Class just started."

"Exactly!"

"Get out!"

"Pleaseeee can I stay. I won't be a bother."

"Fine. Sit in my chair and shut up. Okay, now anyone want to share their- yes Jamie?"

"I'm writing about how you met Alyssa. And so much more. I'm writing the truth."

"Waitttt... you mean you're letting him?"

Haley nodded her head.

"Yeah I figured its time to talk about it."

"Ohhh count me in. Drama Drama drama.!"

"What do you mean the truth Jamie? And why did Lys say its gonna cause drama?"

"Wait Jamie, is it what I'm thinking?"

"Senior year."

"Dude what are you talking about."

"You'll find out when we read our stories out loud. So hush."

Haley shook her head but continued to talk to her class about their stories.


	2. The Girls

This chapter will be Brooke, Peyton, and Haley. It'll start when they're eight years old.

_"Is this thing on?" Lydia James asked. _

_"I don't know...I'll go stand in front of it and see if the red light is on...yupp ! it's on! We're recording." Victoria Davis said, well more liked rambled. _

_"Okay, Haley Bob James, get over here!" She called to her youngest daughter.  
><em>

_"Mommy what do you want? And how many times have I told you, its ELIZABETH. I mean you're the one who gave me that name, you would think you would remember it, but nope, nope, nope, nope."_

_"Just sit down." Her mom demaned. Haley obliged. _

_"State your name and age" Haley looked at her mom as if she were insane but answered anyway._

_"Haley Elizabe/Bob James. 8 years old. Mommy, you know this."_

_ "Okay, so who are you're best friends in the whole wide world?"_

_Haley looked at her mom like she was stupid, this time. "Brooke, and Peyton. But Peyton's been distanst lately, and I know she's upset because her mommy is up in heaven with pappy James. But me and Brooke are her best friends, and we're not gonna leave her. I don't think she understands that though." Victoria reached down and hugged the young girl who had tears in her eyes, and a confused look on her face. _

_ "She knows that Hales, but all you and Brooke can do is always be there for her whenever. Next question. What's your favorite color...this week." Lydia added 'this week' as an after thought remembering that her daughters favorite colors changed all the time._

_"Ummm Purple!"_

_"What's your favorite thing to do?"_

_"Dress up as a Princess with Brooke and Peyton. I'm always Cinderella, Brooke is Snow White, and Peyton is Repunzel."_

_"Okay, Hunny you can go back to playing. Send Brooke over."_

_"Okay Mommy!"_

_Haley rushed over to her friends. _

_"Brookeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it is your turn. So gooooooo."_

_"I'm going Bob. Calm down." With that Brooke walked over to where her mother and Lydia stood. _

_"State you're name and age please."_

_"Brooke Penelope Davis. 8"_

_"Who're you best friends in the whole wide world?"_

_"Peyton and Haley. You know that Lydi. But Peyton is being all mopey and me and Haley are all supportive and junk, but I feel like she's pushing us away. Like she expects us to leave her like her mommy did, but we keep telling her we are never leaving. But she doesn't wanna listen." Brooke said tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why Peyton was pushing them away. If her mommy died she'd want to be with her friends all the time. Victoria bent down and got eye level with her daughter._

_"Peyton is just confused and doesn't understand why her mommy left. She's scared she's gonna loose you guys too. But you have to show her she'll never be able to get rid of you guys." _

_"Okay mommy."_

_"Next question. What's you're favorite color?"_

_"Blue! Like the ravens! My daddy was on their basketball team." Lydia laughed at this._

_"Okay. What's you're favorite thing to do?"_

_"Just to spend time with Haley and Peyton, whatever we're doing."_

_"Aww that's so sweet. Now go get Peyton."_

_"Okay!" And Brooke skipped off back over to her friends. _

_"Peyton it be you're turn chick."_

_Peyton just laughed at her friends choice of words. She walked over to where they had set up the whole thing."_

_"What is your name and age?"_

_"Peyton Sawyer. 8"_

_"Who're you're best friends in the whole wide world."_

_Peyton hesistated before answering._

_"Brooke and Haley...but I have been annoying them lately. With all my mopiness. "_

_"Peyton you're not annoying them. They're more worried abd frustrated than anything. They want you to understand that the're never gonna leave you. You're stuck with them Sawyer." Victoria told the now crying girl. _

_"Yeah Peyt they love you to death. They don't want you thinking that they're ever gonna leave you, because they won't. Next question.."_

_Peyton nodded telling her to go on._

_"Favorite color?"_

_"Red."_

_"Okay, Brooke, Haley get over here!" Lydia yelled. _

_Brooke and Haley ran over. _

_"So girls, do you think you guys are always gonna be friends?"_

_Haley and Brooke answered without hesistations._

_"Of course." They noticed that Peyton didn't answer. _

_"Peyton, you know that right?"_

_"Yeah Peyt, we are always gonna be best friends, forever. We are NEVER gonna leave you. Okay? You're stuck with us. Nothing will ever make us leave you. Never. You got that?" _

_Peyton nodded. Tears streaming down her face. Brooke and Haley pulled her into a hug. _

_And there stood three eight year olds, too smart to be eight, holding eachother, making a solem vow. To be friends forever. And thats how the videdo ended._

* * *

><p><em>11 years<em>

_"Okay the comera is on. Jimmy go get Haley !"_

_"Haley come over here, now."_

_Haley strutted over in her new cheerleading outfit._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Video time. State your name and age."_

_Haley rolled her eyes._

_"Haley Elezabeth James. 11."_

_"Who are your best friends?"_

_"Brooke and Peyton. Just like always." She answered in a duh tone. _

_"Okay, so what's with the outfit?"_

_This got Haley excited. _

_"So today was our frist day of middle school, so Brooke dragged me and Peyton to cheerleading try outs. And we were some of the best so now we're on the cheer squad."_

_"So whats you're favorite color?"_

_"Green."_

_"Any boys in your life?"_

_"No. I mean there is alot of cute boys, but none that have really, ya know, caught my eye."_

_"Okay go get Brooke."_

_Haley skipped back up to her room. _

_"Brooke it's your turn. Video time." Brooke groaned but made her way downstairs._

_"My name is Brooke Penelope Davis. I am 11 years old. My best friends are Haley and Peyton. M favorite color is orange. Anything else?" She said before they could even say anything._

_"Umm yeah, so I heard you're on the cheerleading squad."_

_"Yeah, we tried out and we were like the best. I totally knew that those years os dance would pay off!"_

_The adults all laughed. _

_"Any boys Ms. Davis?"_

_"Ehh, lots of cute ones, but no. No one serious."_

_"Okay you can go get Peyton." Brooke nodded and made her way back up to Haley's room._

_"Peyt it is your turn. Good luck. They ask about boy. So be sure to tell them about Julian." _

_"Shut up !" Peyton yelled as she walked downstairs._

_"The name is Peyton Sawyer. I am 11. My best friends are Brooke and Haley. My favorite color is still red. Yes we are on the squad. And yes I've met a boy. His name is Julian Baker. Am I missing anything?"_

_The adults all shook their heads, not surprised. _

_"Davis, James get down here now chicas." Peyton yelld as Brooke and Haley rounded the corner. _

_"We had to make sure you were honest about the boy part."_

_They laughed while Peyton glared at them. _

_"Anyway," Haley said turning to the camera. "Yes we are still as close as ever, and plan on staying that way. I would say we are the Three Musketeers, but we're not guys, but you get the picture. So yeah. We need to go. Bye. "_

_And with that the three girls walked off. Arms linked laughing at something Brooke just said. The solem vow still intact._

* * *

><p><em>14 years<em>

_The three grils sat on the couch._

_"We are the Famous Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. We are all 14. Today is our first day of high school. And we already tried out for the squad and we made it, so we are officially cheerleaders at Tree Hill High. We are al single. Baker and Peyton realized they were better as friends. Brookes favorite color is pink, Peyton's is still red. And mine? Mine is blue" Haley said, the last part all dreamily. _

_"Any reason for blue being your favorite color Hales?" Vicotria aaasked, truley interested._

_"NO!" Hely said quickly._

_"Liar! There were these guys at the mall yesterday, three of them, totaly gorgeous, and the one Haley seems to infatuated with Has dreamy blue eyes. They just moved here to Tree Hill. They're names are Lucas, he's mine, Jake, he's Peyton's, and Nathan, he's Haleys. Well at least they're who we called. So yeah. Are we done here now?"_

_"Yes. girls have a good fisrt day of high school. These are the best and worst times of your lives. Don't lose eachother along the way."_

_The three girls looked at eachother, and whispered never. And it was true. They had been through everything together, and they were going to go through everything else together. Tree Hill High better watch out for these three girls ready to take the school by storm._


	3. Boy Time

This chaper foucus' on Lucas, Nathan, and Julian.

* * *

><p><em>"Karen is the camera on? Karen? Karen!"<em>

_"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah it's on Deb."_

_"Okay. Nathan get over here."_

_Nathan walked ober with a basketball in his hand. _

_"Sit down and state your name and age please."_

_"Nathan Royal Scott. 8."_

_"Best Friends?"_

_"Lucas Scott, we're cousins, and Julian he's some loser we met when we were like 3 months in daycare."_

_"If he's a loser why did you befriend him?"_

_"He's not a REAL loser mommy. Duhh."_

_"Ok, okay sorry. What's your favorite color?"_

_"Ummmmmmmmmm orange. Because it's the color of a basketball."_

_"What's your favorite thing to do?"_

_"Play basketball mommy you know that."_

_"Right, right. Go send Lucas over."_

_With that Nathan walked back over to where the other two were playing basketball. _

_"Lucas they said it's your turn." _

_So Lucas dropped the ball and walked over to where their moms were. _

_"State your name and age."_

_"Lucas Eugene Scott. 8"_

_"Best friends?"_

_"Julian and Lucas."_

_"Favorite color?"_

_"Blue. Like my eyes."_

_"Thats nice. Favorite thing to do?"_

_"Either write or play basketball. It's a tie."_

_"Okay that went a lot faster than Nathan's. Send Julian over."_

_So Lucas walked back over to the makeshift basketball court._

_"Julian, go on over buddy."_

_Julian walked slowly over there._

_"State your name and age please."_

_"Julian Baker. 8"_

_"Best Friends"_

_"Nathan and Lucas. Their cousins."_

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_"Red."_

_"Favorite thing to do?"_

_"Just hang with Luke and Nate. There isn't really much for me to do, ya know, since my parents are always gone. I enjoy playing ball with them, but I've always liked filming things most."_

_"Thats...interesting. LUCAS AND NATHAN! GET BACK OVER HERE!"_

_When Lucas and Nathan got back over there Karen asked,_

_"Do you guys plan on always being friends?"_

_"Yes. Of course. We're not gonna get all sappy mommy, we're guys. But yeah, we plan on being the guys who rule the school. So natrually we;d all remain friends."_

_Deb foucuse the camera in on the three boys walking away, one with a basketball in hand, the other two arguing over who was playing this round, then she shut off the camera._

* * *

><p><em>11 years.<em>

_"Deb, the camera is on. Dan and Keith are here. Get one of the boys over here!"_

_"Fineeeeee. Nathan come on over here boy!"_

_Nathan walked over in a basketball jersey._

_"My name is Nathan Royal Scott. I'm 11 years old. Best friends are still Luke and Julian. Favorite color is Green. Favorite thing to do is still basketball. Any other questions?" _

_"Whats with the jersey?"_

_"So today was like the official first day of school, and after hoursand hours of basketball practice this summer we go to school to see the list posted for who was on the basketball team, and we all made it."_

_"Ahh, well are there any girls in the picture?"_

_"Well, yeah, I'm pretty good looking, so girls like me, but I don't really like any of them. Is that all?"_

_"Yeah. Send Luke over."_

_"Yo Luke your turn!" Nate called walking away. _

_"Hey Mom. The name is Lucas Eugene Scott. I'm 11 years old. Best friends are Nate and Julian. Favorite color is orange. Favorite thing to do is still a tie between basketball or writing. We made the basketball team today, thats why we're wearing these jerseys. No there isn't any girls in the picture. I mean yeah, some are attracted to me, and they are attractive, but I don't like any of them. I'll go get Julian."_

_Julian walked over. _

_"The name is Julian Baker. Age 11. Nate and Luke are my bros. Favorite color is yellow. Favorite thing to do is basketball, or film things. We're on the basketball team. No girl is in the picture. Don't really want a girlfriend right now. Nate, Luke, over here."_

_Nathan and Lucas walked over. _

_"Yeah we always plan on being best friends. Even in high school. Bye, we're gonna go play some ball."_

_And with that the three boys walked away like they did every year with a basketball in hand._

* * *

><p><em>14 years<em>

_"Okay it's on."_

_Deb said while the camera focused in on three boys sitting on a couch. _

_"We are Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, and Julian Baker. Our favorite colors are Green (mine), Red (Lucas'), and Blue (Julian). We're starting High School today at Tree Hill High. We just moved here. Our favorite things are basketball, Luke likes writing, and Julian likes 's no girls in our lives."_

_"LIAR! What about the girls at the mall?"_

_"Well yeah they were cute, but they were also cheerleaders. So you know what to expect from them. Come one lets get to school guys"_

_With that the guys got up and Deb and Karen filmed them as they walked away._


	4. Freshman Year

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton walked through the doors of the school. They were unusally excited for being freshamn. But they knew many upperclassmen, and the whole varsity and JV basketball teams.

"So what's you're guys' locker number?" Brooke asked

"425" Haley said.

"426" Peyton said.

"And mines 424."

The three girls smirked, knowing the only reasons they got lockers next to eachother was because of their parents.

"So Hales do you think that the MMB's will be there?" Brooke asked. Using their nickname for the three boys they met the other day at the mall. It stood for 'Mysterious Mall boys'.

"I don't know. Its possible. But then again they could go to St. Augustine."

"Haley, those boys were in the sports store, by the basketball section for the whole four hours we stalked them. St. Augustine doesn't offer basketball. So you know they won't be going there." Peyton butted in.

"Yeah, plus Haley now you can hook up with the one with blue eyes."

"No." Haley said immediately.

"But Hales you thought he was hot."

"Yes, I did Brooke. But no, it's too soon."

"Haley it's been a month. Get over it."

"Yeah because that's something I can just get over."

"Stop being so overdramatic. Just get over it. There's nothing you can do. He made his choice, and it obviously wasn't you. Get over it already. I did when he chose you"

"But you didn't love him."

"Neither did you! Well at least you weren't in love with him. Get over it."

"I can't get over it that easy. He cheated on me. With my own sister!"

"Oh my gosh. I know, get over it already."

"Wow, why are you such a bitch."

"Because I'm tired of dealing with you being all mopey. It's really wearing me down."

"Wow. Well I'm sorry for being such a burden to you Brooke. I get it now. I'm sorry. You won't have to worry about me anymore." Haley said softly tears streaming down her face.

"Hales.." Brooke said reaching out.

Haley put a hand up to stop her.

"Don't." Haley whispered as she walked away.

Peyton looked at Brooke who now had tears in her own eyes.

"What did you just do Brooke?"

"I..just wanted her to move on."

"She's obviously not ready Brooke. You can't push something like that!"

"How would you know!"

"Because you couldn't push me moving on from my moms death."

"That's completely different." Brooke scoffed.

"Um no, we both lost someone we thought we was gonna be in our lives forever. Sure Chris is still here psyically, but to her he's gone, Brooke. He's dead to her. and as pissed off as she is, she's just as upset. You can't push her. I'm going to make sure she's okay. You better change your attitude, fast. And apologize like you have never apologized in your life. This isn't going to be easy to fix." And with that Peyton left Brooke standing there, alone on their first day of high school.

From not far away three boys saw this whole exchange.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Jake said.<p>

"Tree Hills got some drama..." Luke had no idea just how right he was.

"Man, I told you guys those girls were just like every other cheerleaders." Nathan said. Jake and Lucas looked at him like he was stupid.

"Dude, I don't know if you were listening, or even watching, but that was definately not a preppy, whore, skank, regular, normal, cheerleader fight. That was a real person fight. A best friend who knows everything about you fight. A I regret every word that just came out of my mouth fight." Luke said.

"About a boy..." Nathan said.

"A boy whom she dated and thought she was in love with, who cheated on her with her sister, and who she's been wallowing over for a month...or did you not hear that part?" Jake asked.

"Oh.." Nathan said. "Yeah I didn't hear that part. Anyway. Let's get to class so we're not late."

The other two rolled their eyes, but knew he was right. They walked to their class without gettting lost, and stopped in the door. As they were being blocked by a group of people. They pushed through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at. They stopped when they noticed. There in the middle of the classroom, all the desk where put in a circle, probably by the teacher. But that's not it. In the middle of the cicrlce stood the three girls from earlier, and two new girls. The two facing the three, as if a showdown. The teacher stood off to the side, just watching.

* * *

><p>Haley walked away wiping the tears off of her face as she walked into the classroom. I expected this from Taylor or Rachel, she thought. But not from Brooke, and that hurt more than her boyfriend of a year cheating on her with her sister.<p>

Haley sat down in one of the chairs arranged into a circle. She heard someone come in. She didn't think anything of it until the person came and set next to her. She looked up.

"Peyton.." Was all she managed to get out.

"Shhh, Hales it's okay. Brooke just wants you to move on and be happy, and I know you can't push something like that. But Brookes never been one for patientce. I know she sounded like a complete bitch, but she really cares Haley. She does. I don't want you to think she doesn't. And I know she regrets everything she said because she had that 'I just killed a puppy' look on her face. Haley. Please babe calm down. Try to make it to lunch. It's our first day of high school! But if you're still like this at lunch, find me and we'll convince Felix to give us a ride home? And maybe you should talk to Brooke. I know for a fact you're not a burden on her, she just really is tired of you moping over some guy who doesn't deserve your tears."

"Okay Peyton. And I know, but I expected something like that from-"

"Me?" A voice interrupted. "Sorry for eavsdropping but-wait no I'm not."

"You're such a bitch Taylor." Peyton said.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor waved off her comment. " Haley I always told you your friend would end up betraying you. I'm not surprised that Brooke was the first."

"Shut up Taylor. You're wrong." Another voice said.

"Hey Brooke! And I wouldn't be so sure-"

"Taylor shut the hell up !" This came from Haley.

"Excuse me, you little underclassmen better watch yourself" Said none other than Rachel Gattina, or Rach-ho, as people like to call her.

This caused Haley to scoff.

"Please? What are you gonna do? We're freshman here, and more than half the school like us better than they like you guys, Rach-ho, and Tay-whore."

"Tay-whore? Nice one Hales." Brooke laughed.

Haley looked at Brooke, her look telling them they'd be the next ones having a little talk in the middle of this circle that people were crowding around.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Wow little sis. Clever. At least I can say I have some experience, unlike you. I mean you're still a virgin right?"

"You think, telling everyone I am a virgin is gonna bother me? Wow, anyway. I have a question. Did you ever uh- get that- uhm little situation taken care of?" She asked pointing to her sisters area, letting everyone know her sister had sex with the wrong person. Everyone laughed.

"Bitch."

"I learned from the best." she said glaring at her sister.

Not that anyone really took notice but that's right about the time when three boys entered the classroom.

"Haley just give it up. It's okay that even you're boyfriend wanted me more than he wanted you."

"No Tay-whore, he just wanted sex. And since he wasn't getting any from me...well I can tell you what he was thinking- ' hey Taylor is a whore! I'll just ask her, then I'll get what I want, and Haley doesn't have to know.' So next time, you might wanna think before you go and spread lies. Taylor you got him because you. are. a. whore."

"Ugh. Whatever." Tay-whore said as she and Rach-ho turned to leave.

Haley turned to Brooke now. Backing up a little.

"Haley I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry."

"I know. But Brooke you have to give me time. I would've found my own guy soon enough. I don't need you pushing guys on me."

"I know. I am sorry."

"Brooke? Shut up whore." And with that Brooke amd Peyton knew that Haley had forgiven Brookr for everything.

"Bitch! And to think I was gonna make you maccaroni and cheese tonight!" Brooke laughed pulling Haley into a hug.

Haley pulled back. With a serious look on her face and opened her mouth to speak. Everyone though she was mad again.

"You. Are. Most. Defiantely. Still. Making. Me. Maccaroni. And. Cheese. Tonight. Got that? Good." Everyone but Brooke and Peyton laughed. They knew how serious she was when it came to her Mac N' Cheese, so they both just gulped and nodded.

That's when the three boy decided to make their presence know. They coughed. They girls looked over and their eyes widend in shock.

"Brooke...it's...them.." Haley whispered. The three guys looked confused before speaking.

"Hi we're-"

"MMB" Peyton said, smiling.

"What?" Asked Nathan.

"Mysterious Mall Boys." Brooke Supplied.

"Anyway...I'm Jake, That's Luke, and that's-"

"Nathan. We know. We kindaa stalked you guys while you were in that sports store at the mall the other day. It's kinda our thing, stalking hot guys." Haley said with a smirk, that Nathan mirriored.

"How long were you guys stalking us for?"

"The whole time." Brooke said with a shrug.

"But thats..." Nathan trailed off, counting in his head.

"Four hours, yeah, we know." Peyton said with an eye roll.

"Do you guys do that a lot?"

"Only with the really hot ones." Haley said before winking and walking back to her chair.

Nathan was just what she needed. A distraction.

As the day went on they discovered they had all the same classes, so they ate lunch together. They all begin to form a strong bond that day, not that none of them knew it then. But looking back now, they would all say, even asked seperately, that their unbreakable bond began this day.

As the year went on, they grew closer, they were the six most popular people at school. The top cheerleaders, the star basktball players. No one could come between them  
>They shared everything. They were almost always together. The rest of the school, even some of the teachers, and administration had bets on when they would all couple up. Nathan, and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake.<p>

This was freshman year, and it was the start of the rest of their lives.


	5. Sophmore Year

The girls woke up later than they normally do for the first day of school. And they have the guys to thank for that. They wanted them to have a sleepover with just the six of them instead of going down to the beach party like the rest of the teengers in Tree Hill. Then they had to go and pull that stupid prank.

"I can't talk to him today guys.."

"We know Hales.."

"It's gonna be so weird, but I just don't think I could talk to him without yelling or crying."

"It's okay Hales we understand. And we stick behind your dicision. It was us three long before they came and made us a group of six."

_*Flashback*_

_The girls were getting their makeshift beds in the living room ready so they could sleep.  
>It was four o'clock and they had school in like two hours. Then suddenly the heard commotion in the basement, which is where the guys were. <em>

_"What's going on down there ?" Haley called out, only to not get a response. The other two shrugged their shoulders and went on making the beds. Lucas and Jake ran up the stairs a few seconds later._

_"It's Nathan he fell and hit his head...It's really bad.." Lucas said. _

_And with that the girls ran down the stairs._

_"Oh, oh God Nathan..." Haley whispered falling to her knees, tears starting to fall from her eyes. _

_"Nathan...there's so much blood. Brooke, Peyton...so much blood..." Brooke and Peyton were by her side in an instant._

_"Haley come on..let's call and ambulance.." Brooke suggested._

_"Brooke, what if he's dead. What would we do? Brooke we can't loose him, I can't loose him.."_

_"I know Hales..let's go call an ambulance..." _

_"Yeah Haley, Brooke's right. We need to call an ambulance so we can get Nathan to the hospital..."_

_Haley just nodded her head, and they stood upand turned to leave, then they saw Lucas and Jake at the top of the stairs laughing. They turned their heads, confused. Then a hand reached out and grabbed Haley's leg. She screamed and they turned around to see Nathan on the floor laughing. _

_"I'm glad you guys find that funny." Was the last thing Haley said that night. She spent the rest of the night in her room with Peyton and Brooke, crying."_

_*End Flashback*_

They all got up to take their showers. Haley was done first, and she set on her bed in her towl, just staring out the window, tears rolling down her face. Brooke and Peyton were done at the same time, and they stopped when they entered. They watched their best friend who was always so strong, crumble right before them. Haley had always been the strong one. When Peytons mom died, whenever Brooke's mom would leave for weeks or months at a time. Through every terrible thing in their life, Haley held it together, and never broke. But here she was crumbling, and not just from what Nathan had done. But from years of wear and tear, and being strong for too long. And they felt horrible, and guilty. She shouldn't have to always be the strong one like she has been. They watched her body shake as she cried silent tears. They then made a silent promise to never let her end up like this again, and if that meant keeping Nathan away from her, at least for the time being, they would.

"Hales...it's time to get dressed." Haley nodded but made no move to get up.

Brooke walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm, afraid that if she touched her she would break completely. Peyton had walked into her closet and got their cheerleading outfits out. She handed Haley hers and she took it and and held it as if it were the only thing holding her together at the moment.

"Haley, come one we have to get dressed hun."

"Yeah, I know.." Haley whispered her voice shaky. She started to get dressed, as did Brooke and Peyton.

When they got dressed they went downstairs to see the guys still standing there.

"Hi" They said as if last night never happend. They were met with cold stares.

"It's time for shcool. You guys need to leave." Haley said, her voice almost cracking.

"Hales..." Nathan said reaching out.

"Don't Nathan...just don't." Haley said turning around and walking out, Brooke and Peyton hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>When the girls got to school they were met with confused stares and glances. Rach-ho walked up to them.<p>

"Where's the guys?"

"Don't know." Haley answered...

"But.." She was cut off by Nathan.

"Hales...please listen to me."

"How about... No? Yeah that sounds good."

"Brooke, Peyton...guys please."

"No. Come on Hales."

All day everyone was wondering what happend. At lunch the girls were sitting at their normal table when the guys walked up.

"Guys...listen. We didn't think you would take it that seriously."

"Really? Did you guys take stupid pills last night? You pretended to be dead, Nathan. DEAD! How do we not take that seriously." Haley all but yelled.

"We just thought you guys would...I don't know..."

"Nathan...you guys are stupid. What if it had been me laying on the floor, pretending to be dead Nate?"

"I...well I'd..."

"Exactly Nathan. Exactly."

"We're sorry."

By now they had a crowd.

"Nate...I just don't...I don't know.."

"Hales..."

Haley sighed,

"Sit down."

* * *

><p>*Three months later. October*<p>

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the docks, it was late October.

"Naaaaaathhhhhhaaaaaannnnn I'm coldddd. Can we please go back to my house with everyone else now?"

"Noooo Hales. Here take my jacket."

"But then you'll be cold. No, I won't. Pinky promise."

"Fine." Haley said as she took his jacket.

"Why are we here anyway Nate?"

"Just wait for it."

A few minutes passed and a boatg came rolling down the river. It stopped in front of Nathan and Haley.

"Nathan..."

"Shh. Just watch." Two guys walked off, with two trays in their hand. They sat the trays down and took the lids off. One plate had Mac 'n Cheese on it, the other plate had the cracker jack braclet. Haley smiled at the memory.

Nathan had given it to her when she first tutored him. She threw it in the river a few weeks ago when she was pissed at Nathan. She instantly regretted it.

"You found it."

"I promised you I would." He said as he put it back on her wrist. He smirked.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley rolled her eyes and threw some maccaroni at him.

"Hey!"

"You know I still love you Hot Shot."

"Yeah." He whispered, all joking gon from his eyes.

"Nathan..."

"I love you Hales..."

"I love you to Nate..."

"No...I mean I love you. As in I'm love with you. I get so jealous when you go on dates with other guys, and I just want you to be mine."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...That's not what I was hoping you'd say..."

"I'm in love with you too Nate."

They looked up and smiled at eachother.

"So what does this mean?"

"I hope it means that you're my boyfriend."

"One condition."

Haley cocked her head, confused.

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"Hmm I don't know...I'll have to think about that."

They both laughed. Little did they know that someone was off to the side, recording the whole thing.


	6. Junior Year

The girls were sitting on the couch waiting for the guys to get downstairs, dicussing cheerleading tryouts.

"Well that blonde girl was good."

"Erika? She's a clean teen Brooke !"

"Ewwww. Anywhoo what's taking the guys so long. I so don't wanna be lagte for the first day of junior year!"

"Brooke calm down, it's not like it's senior year. Besides showing up fashionably late is our thing."

"Not for the first day of school! You're losing it tutor girl."

"Girls, girls calm down."

"Shut up Peyton."

"BOYS GET YOUR BUTTOXES DOWN HERE! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY DIRTY LANGUAGE!"

"Wow Brooke you sure let them have it."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"I Love You."

"I Love You Too."

"You guys are weird." Brooke and Haley looked at eachother before grabbing a pillow off the couch and launching themselves at Peyton, who was in the chair.

"Now this is how we should be greeted every morning."

The girls, now in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor, abruptly stopped what they were doing.

"Uh hi.."

"Hi Hales...mind explaining what's going on?"

"Nope." Haley said standing up and helping Brooke and Peyton up. "We need to get going. Lets go."

"And that guys is the aftermath of a fight between Nathan and Haley !"

Nathan sighed,

"Shut up Luke."

"Man, just tell her you love her and this will all bed over with."

"No, you know the plan."

* * *

><p>"Brooke..."<p>

"Yeah Hales?"

"Do you think Nathan is going to break up with me?"

"I don't know Haley."

"I mean he never tells me he loves me, and he thinks that I don't trust him. And we had that huge fight about it last night."

"He's not gonna break up with you Hales."

"But he hasn't talked to me at all today Peyton."

The girls were sitting at lunch discussing Nathan and Haley's reletionship when Lucas walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Can I please have your attention. My cousin Nathan has something that he would like to say."

Nathan walked through the doors.

"Haley Elizabeth-Bob James I'm sorry. I'm not one for words, thats Luke so I borrowed some words from Scotty McCreery.

I know I'm still young But, I know how I feel I might not have too much experience But, I know when love is real.  
>By the way my heart starts pounding When I look into your eyes I might look a little silly Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<br>I love you this big Eyes have never seen... this big No-one's ever dreamed... this big And I'll spend the rest of my life Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try I love you this big  
>I'll love you to the moon and back I'll love you all the time Deeper than the ocean And higher than the pines.<br>Cause girl, you do something to me Deep down in my heart I know I look a little crazy Standing with my arms stretched all apart.

I love you Haley."

"Oh Nathan, I love you too."

Nathan walked over to Haley who stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Haley why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Happy tears Nathan, happy tears."

The couple stood like that embraced in eachothers arms for quite awhile.

"Come on you too, time for class."

"Jaaaaaaakkkkkeeeeeee whyyyy must you ruin every moment for them?"

"Because it annoys you and Peyton." They stuck their tongues out at him.

"Come on guys, lets go."

So the group walked to class, one group, two unbreakable bonds, and six friends who had no clue that a year from now things weren't going to be as simple as they have been. If only someone had warned them, then maybe things would've turned out differently.


	7. Senior Year Brings About Change

"BROOKE PEYTON WAKE YOUR ASSES UP. ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR. COME ON!"

"Shut up Haley. You're annoing. I don't like you" Brooke grumbled.

"Wow when did Bitch become Brooke?"

"Ughhh shut up."

"Okay Peyton I'm going to pull a you, wake up sleeping Bitchy."

"Why are you so preppy this morining?"

"We're Seniors ! This is our last year in Tree Hill High, then we're leaving this place for four years. Come on guys. Wake up."

That's when Brooke shot up from her spot on the floor. Her eyes were wide.

"Oh my God! We're SENIORS !"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you ! Why does no one ever lsiten to me."

"Shut up and come on we need to get ready." Brooke said pulling Haley out of the living room.

"Brooke wait, what about Peyton?"

"PEYTON SAWYER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP AND MEET ME AND HALEY IN HALEY'S ROOM IN ONE MINUTE IF YOU'RE NOT THERE YOU WILL REGRET IT. I PROMISE YOU."

"I'm coming Brooke, geeze calm down." Peyton said.

Meanwhile the boys were down in the basement trying to get ready

"Ugh Nathan go upstairs and tell your girlfriend to shut up."

"I don't think so."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy."

"Because he's whipped."

"Am not...okay so I am, what's your point?"

Lucas just shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on guys we need to get ready. I wonder what the girls are wearing today..."

"Luke are you stupid man, they are absolutely wearing their cheerleading outfits."

"And how do you know that..."

"Luke they wear their cheerleading outfits the first day every year. Or have you not noticed. "

"Rightt. Rightt. Of course."

Jake and Nathan looked at eachother.

"Luke are you okay... you seem off today."

"Yeah I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Are you sure thats it? I mean you know that the girls are like obssessed with wearing their cheerleading outfits, especially on the first day of school. Luke thats not like you to just forget something like that."

"I'm fine Nate."

"Obviously not."

"I'm fine Nate! Leave it alone."

"No Luke, what's wrong? We've been with you for everything, even when you found out you had HMC come on Luke, talk to us."

"I like Brooke.." He eventually whispered.

"And thats it..?"

"No Nate. I like her and I told her a week ago I would never like someone like her."

"Like her?"

"A whore."

"Luke.."

"I know its not true, I mean I know she's not a virgin, that's Haley's territory, but she's definately not a whore. But I mean I was piss ass drunk and she was making out with a guy and I got so jealous, and I've been trying to come up with ways to tell her that I'm sorry."

"Luke just tell her. Tell you that you like her, tell her that you know she's not a whore, and that you were piss ass drunk."

"Brooke isn't Haley Nate."

"No but Brooke also doesn't like extravagent gestures. She acts like a bitch and like she needs all these material things but she would just rather spend time with friends, and she wants simple things, like you coming up to her in a crowded room and pouring you're heart out saying how sorry you are. Something like what I did with Haley last year. Ya know, excpet simplier and word from your heart because you're amazing with words Luke."

"I don't know Nate."

"You know he's right Luke."

Luke looked up at the two guys.

"Wow, why are you guys acting like a bunch of girls?"

"Hi Hales. I love you too. My night was fine, thanks for asking."

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Nate. I love you." She said leaning up to kiss him. "Better?"

"Much."

"Anyway, Luke he was right. She's done nothing but talk about how she just wants you to randomly walk up to her and tell her how sorry you are. She's ready to forgive you. She knows that you didn't mean it. She gets that you were jealous, she gets jealous when she sees you with other girls. Luke just tell her you're sorry. She's been waiting for a while."

"Hales..."

"No Luke. Today at lunch. You better have you're speech ready, because she may be ready to forgive you but she's not gonna give in that easily."

"Are you sure Haley?"

"Positive. Let's go. Nate you're with me. Peyton and Brooke already left so Luke and Jake you guys are together."

Nathan and Haley walked out and got into her car.

"Why do you always drive my car?"

"Because you're car is so freaking awesome."

"Typical guy."

"Aww you know you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Oh shut up."

By now they were at the school and standing by their lockers. The first bell just rung.

"So Nate what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know, I figured we might go to Tric."

"Cool. I heard Chris Keller was going to be there."

"Yes, and that's so awesome."

"Don't be an ass Nate. He's not that bad of a guy."

"Says the girl who kissed him."

"HE kissed ME. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry."

"None anymore. I'm over hearing thoes words."

"Nate.."

"I have to go. I'm late for class." He said walking away.

"If you walk away, we're done."

"If I do recall, I said thoes words to you last year, when you almost went on tour with Chris Keller."

"The difference? I didn't mean them."

"And you think I did?"

"Didn't you? Honestly Nate, if I had left, when I came back would you forgive me and let me back in, or would we be done?"

She was met with silence.

"That's what I thought."

"I thought Bitch was Brooke, but apparently bitch decided to take the form of Haley this morning."

"Wow clever Nate."

"I thought so."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Apparently not."

"God Haley."

"What Nate? Are you mad because Chris Keller's going to be at Tric? That's not my problem. I didn't say cool because he was going to be there, I said cool because I LIKE Tric. I was telling you that I heard he was going to be there so you would be prepared and noth think that I knew and didn't tell you. I guess you still don't trust me, and that kills me inside because I would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you. But whatever. I'm done arguing. Call me when you're done being a jackass."

"Or how about I don't?"

"What are you saying Nate?"

"I'm saying I'm done with the whole Chris Keller thing, and you're done arguing with me about the whole Chris Keller thing..."

"So what Nate?"

"I guess we're done.."

"Like..we're breaking up?"

"Yeah, Haley we're breaking up."

"oh.."

"Hales..."

"Don't Nathan..."

"Don't what?"

"Call me Hales. Just don't. You better go." with that Haley walked away, not wanting to go to class she just walked aimlessly around the school until the bell rang for second period.

As Haley walked into her english class she saw Lucas and Brooke sitting with Nathan. Brooke had saved her a seat so she walked over.

"Brooke will you trade me seats?"

"Why Hales.." Brooke asked looking between Nate and Haley.

Brooke looked up and noticed the broken look on her friends face.

"Let's go over here Hales..." Brooke said leading her to the other side of the classroom.

All throughout class all Haley did was stare out the window. When the bell rang Brooke pulled Haley to the side of the hall.

"What the hell happended Haley? Did you and Nate have another fight?"

Haley just looked at Brooke before shrugging out of Brooke's arm and walking away.

"DON'T SHUT ME OUT HALEY! Please don't shut us out..not again..." Brooke said whispereing the last part.

The rest of the day up until lunch Haley was in the same comatose like state.

At lunch the three girls were the first to arrive at the table.

"Come on Haley..talk to us. Don't shut us out...not again. I don't think we could deal with that again Hales...please let us in."

Haley looked at her two friends, before looking away. It's not that she didn't want to tell them, she just couldn't find the words, let alone figure out out how to form them and make them come out of her mouth. Much like last time. Shortly after the guys arrived.

"Hey Haley...are you okay...?" Jake asked. Haley looked uo and looked right at Nathan. The only word she could remember how to say.

"Nathan..." She whimpered.

He just looked at her.

"Nathan...please... Nate..." Hot tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Haley...please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never bring him up again..."

"Hales...it's not just because of Chris Keller..."

"Then what is it Nate? I've given you EVERYTHING."

"Not everything.." He whispered, knowing that he was enetering uncharted waters.

"Yes I have...everything but my virginity and you know that's yours!"

"Do I?" It was like a slap in the face. Haley could actually feel her heart breaking.

"You should, I've never given you a reason not to trust me."

"Except for when you kissed Chris Keller."

"For the last time he kissed me. I pushed him off of me as soon as he did it. Why are you being so dense?"

"Haley we shouldn't do this now.."

"No Nate, We should. I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you not fucking trust me. Okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that even though I let my dream slip through my fingers for you that you still don't trust me."

"Haley..."

"No Nate, everyone asked why I didn't go on tour. I told them that it was because I didn't wanna go, that I was scared. But the truth? You all wanna know the truth? It's because Nathan told me that if I left we were done. Not temperarily, but for good. So I didn't leave. So I hope you're happy Nathan."

"Haley.."

"I'm sorry for saying that Chris Keller was going to be at Tric tonight making you think that I was happy he was going to be there Nate, because I'm not, I just wanted you to know since that you were wanting to go to Tric tonight. I'm sorry."

"Come here Haley.." Nathan said pulling the crying girl into his arms.

"I just want us to be okay again. I don't wanna feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Marry me."

"What..Nate..."

"Haley I'm sorry about EVERYTHING. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop too, waiting for you to realize that you made a mistake staying with me. I'm sorry I screw up so much. And I can't promise you that I'll never screw up again but I can promise you that I want you to be my wife, for the rest of my life. So marry me."

"Okay. Okay. Yeah. I'll marry you Nate."

Haley leaned up to kiss him and he gladly kissed her back. After a few minuetes she pulled back enough to whisper in his ear and said,

"I hope you know I want a long engagement."

"I figured." he said chuckling.

They soon sat down at their table.

"Oh my gosh! Tutor girl! We need to start planning your wedding. I was thinking a summer wedding on the beach. What do you think?"

"Whoa Brooke slow down. We're going to have a long engagement. I don't wanna get married in high school, I don't even know if I wanna get married in college." Haley said.

"So what? Like a five year engagement?" Brooke snorted. "Should've just gotten her a promise ring then."

Haley jumped up, excited.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

"What's it dork?" Lucas asked.

"A promise ring!"

"Wait...what?" Nathan said.

"Nate listen. I don't wanna get married in high school or go to college already married. But I do wanna marry you. Brooke is right, a five year engagement is ridiculus. If you got me a promise ring, then it's a promise that one day after college we will get married. So we don't have the pressure of being 'The Married Couple' that never gets invited to parties. This is a good thing Nate. I do wanna marry you, God do I wanna marry you. Just not now, and I reallhy don't want to have a five year enagement. That's crazy. But with a promise ring, it could work. It's like we're engaged, but we're not calling it that. Nate, hey look at me. I love you. And I do wanna marry you. This is going to work Nate. Just trust me."

"Ya know Nate, she's right." Jake said.

Nathan just got up and walked away.

"Nate!" Haley called.

He turned around.

"I have to go get you a ring."

Haley let out a sigh of relief.

"That can wait until after school, now get back over here."

Nathan luaghed as he walked back over to the table.

"So guys are we going to tric tonight?"

"But Nate...what about Chris?"

"Who cares? I have you Haley, forever and always. He won't change that. He may be the most annoying person to ever have walked the earth, topping Tim, but Hales you are mine and I know you aren't going to leave me. I trust you."

"That means a lot Nate. I love you."

"I love you too Hales. Never doubt that."

And there in that moment everything seemed so normal, although everything had changed. Change is a funny thing. It happens slowly, day by day. And when you look back at the end of the day, nothing has really changed. But by the end, everything is different. These six friends were about to experience something none of them had gone through before. A blast from the past. Someone comes back and reletionships are put to the test. And this seemingly perfect life is thrown out the window.


	8. Secrets Come Out

The rest of the week went by without anything major or noteworthy happening. So I won't bother you guys with the boring stuff.

It was Friday night and the girls were sitting in Haley's room discussing their plans for the night.

"Soooo Hales, what are we going to do?"

"We could go down to rivercourt and hang out with Mouth and Skills and the rest of the rivervourt gang."

"I guess, but what about the guys?"

"They're at some basketball thing with Dan and Keith, remember ?"

"Right, right. Do you even think they'll be down there?"

"They're always down there Peyt."

"They used to be, but when was the last time we had an actual conversation with them Hales? Sometheing beyond basketball? It was...what Freshman year?"

"Yeah I get it, we've been horrible friends to them recently. How about we change that?"

Brooke and Peyton nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go."

Brooke got up and was getting ready to leave.

"Brooke...we should probably get dressed..."

"Right..."

Peyton and Haley shook their heads at Brooke's antics.

* * *

><p>After they got dressed they made their way down to the rivercourt. And to none of their surprises, the guys were down there.<p>

"Well well well, look who we have here. It can't be. I must be dreaming." Mouth said, still using his announcer voice.

"Shut up. We're sorry we haven't really been talking to you guys much. We've just been busy."

"Three years is a long time to be busy."

Haley looked down in shame, comtemplating what to say next. Brooke and Peyton just stepped back, they knew this was more Haley's fight than it was theirs. Finally Haley looked up.

"Look guys we're sorry, okay? But it's not like any of you made an effort either. This isn't a one way street."

"Yeah, like we stood a chance against Nate, Luke, and Jake."

That statement shocked Haley.

"This isn't about them. This is about us."

"But it is about them. They come to town, and they're the basketball Gods. So you befriend them and we get replaced."

Haley felt like she had been punched in the stomach... Was that really the way they felt?

"You guys weren't replaced! But it was hard after everything that happend. It was hard for things to go back to how they were!"

"We tried Haley! We tried to be there for you but you shut everyone out!"

"So you guys just gave up?"

"No, we got replaced."

"We didn't replace you! We wanted to be you're friends but you guys knew too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you guys knew too much. I wanted to forget. But you were there! And you saw it! And I saw it everytime I looked into your guys' eyes!"

She didn't wanna discuss this right now, or at all for that matter. She just wanted to forget.

"Brooke and Peyton saw it too!"

"But they have been through everything with me. Dead parents, parents who don't care. Meeting Peytons real parents only to have them taken away in the blink of an eye. My parents deciding i'm big enough to take care of myself, and so they go traveling around the world. Brooke's parents trying to prove their love through money. And this. They didn't just see it. It happend to them too. We worked hard to get where we are now. We're happy. No longer have that dead look in our eyes."

"So because we didn't go through all of that, we get shut out?"

"I shut them out too! It was all my fault! We all could've died, and it would've been my fault!"

It was true. At least thats what she thought. It was all her fault. And nothing anyone said could change that.

"None of it would've been you're fault! We told you that!"

"Yes it was. I never should've went in the first place. I barely knew him."

"But he seemed trustworthy. We all encouraged it."

"Just forget it. The point is that we never replaced you guys, we could never. We just had to move on. We needed to forget and if we constantly saw it reflected in your guys' eyes how could we forget?"

"Haley..." They all jumped at the sound of the voice. Haley spun around. There standing in a line with confused looks on their faced stood Nate, Luke, and Jake.

Haley quickly wiped the tears off of her face.

"Hey Nate.."

He stepped forward.

"What's going on?" He asked reaching out.

"Nothing." Haley said subconciously stepping back. All this talk of the past made her afraid again.

"Haley..." Lucas said.

"I thought you guys were going to that game.." Haley barely whispered, trying to change the subject.

"It got concelled. Now what the hell is going on." Asked Jake looking at Peyton and Brooke who looked like they had been crying to.

"Nothing." Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all said.

"Haley obviously it's something. Just tell us." Nathan said stepping forward grabbing her arm. Not too rough, but not exactly gentle either, causing her to scream.

"Get off! Help me ! Someone help me!" In an instant the guys had Nathan off of Haley and the girls were crouching down by her.

"Haley? What the hell?" Nathan asked, he was pissed off.

"Get him away from me. Brooke no! Peyton! Stop they didn't do anything!" Haley was back in that room.

"Hales..breathe.. Hey look at us. We're fine. Haley snap out of it. Come here. We're okay. Take a deep breath. Calm down." Brooke and Peyton said trying to get Hazley out of this unwanted flashback.

Finally Haley snapped out of the trance she had been in and looked up at Nate. She jumped up, tears still streaming down her face.

"Oh God. Nate. I'm sorry. Nate please let me explain..." He just gave her a blank expression.

"Haley...maybe we should all go back to your place and talk about this. This isn't the place to do it." Brooke suggested.

Haley just nodded.

"Nate..." Haley said reaching out. He jerked away.

"Don't be an ass Nate." Peyton snapped.

"Yeah. Don't jump to conclusions. Don't shut her out without knowing the truth. You may be surprised." Nate looked at his girlfriend trembling in the arms of her best friends and his face softend. But he was still mad. Another thing his girlfriend didn't tell him. Add that to the list after 'I kissed Chris Keller' Maybe he was paranoid to still not really trust her, but he just didn't want to get hurt.

* * *

><p>When they got to the house they all got situated and Haley stood in front of everyone.<p>

"It was after me and Chris broke up. This new guy had moved to town, and he was charming and sweet and he seemed so trustworthy. He had been in town for about a week and he invited us all to a party. He asked me to be his date...

_*Flashback*_

_"Brooke are you sure I looke fine?" a nervous Haley asked_

_"Haley he is not going to know what hit him. Trust me. You look more than fine." Brooke assured, and Peyton nodded her head in agreement._

_"So the guys are meeting us at the party right?"_

_The other two nodded their head. _

_"Then let's go."_

_When they got to the party they guys were already there. They spent most of the night together dancing and drinking. They were all pretty drunk. _

_"Haley come here. I wanna show you something!" Adam, which was the new guys name, said. _

_Haley just giggled and nodded breaking away from her group of friends_

_"It's just this way." He said leading her up the stairs._

_"Why are we going up here? The party is down there goofy. Come on lets go." She may have been drunk but she knew that this was not good. At all. _

_He grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her into the first room they came across. _

_"Adam what the hell? Let's go back downstairs."_

_"Come on Hales. You can't dress like that and not expect us to fuck."_

_"Adam. No. Let me go." He responded by pushing her on the bed and kissing her roughly. He tore her top off of her and did the same with her skirt._

_"Stop it! Someone help me! Adam stop!"_

_By now her friends were wondering where she went. They all seperated to go look for her. Brooke went upstairs and herd someone screaming so she walked into the room._

_"Oh my God. Adam get off of her!" Brooke said running up on him trying to pull him off of her. He turned on her and threw her to the wall and kicked her in the stomach. And beat her head repeatedly against the wall and hit her in the face til she was unconsious._

_"Adam stop! Leave Brooke alone! Stop..." Haley whimpered. Adam turned back to her._

_"That should teach her not to interrupt us. Now where were we." _

_"Stop Adam. Get off!"_

_"Oh my God." Peyton screamed when she walked in._

_"Peyton run! Get help! Go!" But it was too late he had already turned on her and threw her next to Brooke._

_"God Haley, what is it with you and your friends." Adam said._

_"Adam no! Leave them alone. They didn't do anything. STOP!" Haley managed to get out before fainting. _

_The guys, and half of the party, who had heard the commotion ran into the room._

_"Adam get off of her!" Skills yelled. Adam turned._

_"You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled. He quickley turned and grabbed an unconcious Haley and put a gun to her head. _

_"No one move or she gets shot."_

_"Adam its you against all of us, just let her go." Mouth said._

_"No. All of you leave us alone!" _

_By this time Brooke and Peyton were coming to conciouness. They mustered all of there strength and jumped on his back before falling into unconciousness again. He stumbleded and fell to the ground, dropping the gun. The guys quickly rushed to grab it, and one of them called the cops. _

_They went and got the girls and layed them on the couch downstairs. They covered Haley with a blanket, and they all sat on egde waiting for the poilice to arrive hoping that the three unconcious girls were going to be okay._

_*End flashback*_

By this point the three girls were crying, and the guys, the ones who had been there, just sat there tense.

Nathan shook his head and stood up.

"Were you ever going to tell me Haley?"

"What?" Haley asked wiping the tears off of her face.

"If the game hadn't got canceled and we hadn't walked up on your guys' conversation would you have told me?"

"I don't know...eventually Nate."

"You can't keep these kinds of things from me Haley!" Nathan was beyond pissed and no one could figure out why.

"Nate its not something I like to talk about. So yes I didn't tell you right away but I would've told you eventually."

Haley was beyond confused, she didn't know why he was so mad. She figured he'd be all comforting but now she was confused. She didn't understand what was going on. So she didn't tell him right away, but she would've told him. She didn't understand.

"Haley you don't understand!"

"No Nate, obviously not. Please explain it to me!"

"You didn't tell me! How can I trust you if you keep things from me all the time."

Haley could feel her heart breaking, were they back on this trust thing again?

"Nate..."

"Its Nathan. I've got to go." With that he walked out, leaving Haley wondering where they stood.

"Did he just break up with me?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"I think so Hales...Guys go to the store and buy all the Ben and Jerrys there. Then go and rent all the chick flicks at the movie store." Brooke said.

Haley sat there just staring out into space, she didn't know how to react. She didn't even know if they had really broken up.

* * *

><p>They guys were on there way to the store when they saw Nathan sitting on a bech at the rivercourt.<p>

"Nate what the hell?" Luke said.

"Go away."

"No. What was that Nate? 'It's Nathan' Were you breaking up wit her? Because if you weren't you might want to go tell her that because she thinks that you did."

"I was." The guys just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Nathan what is your problem? This was the first time she has talked about it since it happened." Mouth said.

"She should've told me. That's that."

"Nate we have been on your side for everything, even when you were obviously wrong. But we can't back this up. We cannot agree with you on this, do you get that?" Jake said trying to get through to him.

"Whatever. Go be with HER. Not like she cares about any of us anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"If she cared about any of us she would've told us, and she wouldn't of shut you guys out. The only ones she cares about are Brooke and Peyton." Nathan said like it was nothing. But he was trying to convience himself that he did the right thing more than trying to get them to see his side.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Luke said. Nathan just shrugged.

"Come find us when you're not being an ass."

"She told me that..."

"What..?"

"When we got in the fight about Chris she told me to call her when I wasn't an ass..."

"Maybe you should take notes then. And stop being an ass."

Nathan just shook his head and got up and walked away.

"She's not worth all of this." He called out over his shoulder.

And as he walked away he knew that everything he said was a lie. He wasn't breaking up with her, she did care about every single one of them, and she was worth it. This was just one more dent in their reletionship. Their friendships. It was all falling apart and there was nothing they could do about it. Six people pulling away from each other when thet shouldn't. Because when the truth finally comes out they are all going to need eachother, and none of them are going to be there.


	9. Woah, Just Woah Take A Breath

Back at her house Haley was freaking out. The shock had worn off.

"He...We're...No more Naley.."

Haley couldn't fathom what had made him react that way. Why he got so angry. She had never seen him that angry. Just when you thought you knew a person. But then again she knew that. Maybe she was meant to be forever alone. She seems to run off every guy thats ever liked her. Maybe something was wrong with her.

"Haley..."

She looked up at her friend and shook her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped up. Maybe it was him!

"I'll get it!"

She ran over to the door. When she threw it open she was surprised at who was on the other side.

"Well hello Haley. It's been a long time.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the store the guys were discussing the events of the night.<p>

"I don't know. This wasn't Nathan's mad mad."

"He looked pretty mad to me.."

Jake and Luke shook their heads at the other guys.

"No this was more of his upset mad. I mean yeah he was mad, but he also felt betrayed.."

"But she didn't tell anyone! She never talked about it after her vow of silence for three months!"

"I think he feels like she should've told him. Like she shouldn't of kept something like that from him."

"He's impossible. Shes kept it from everyone who wasn't there."

The guys just shook their heads. They didn't know what he was thinking. Luke and Jake understood why she didn't tell him, but their friend seemed to not understand. But then again maybe it was more than that. Maybe it all lead back to the Chris thing, or even the birth control thing. Who knew?

* * *

><p>Nathan was walking around town. He knew he over reacted. But he just couldn't bring himself to understand why she didn't tell him.<p>

He knew it was because of the trust issues he has with her ever since the Chris thing, then there was that whole birth control thing. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

Before he realized it he was standing across the street from her house. He saw this car pull up and a guy get out.

He saw her open the door and stare at the guy in surprise before jumping into his open arms.

In that istant he knew he made the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Logan ! I've missed you sooo much."<p>

"I've missed you too babygirl. Now why do you look like you've been crying?"

Haley sighed.

"Come on in, you've got a lot to catch up on."

"It can't be that bad, it's only Tree Hill."

"Oh trust me. Alot has happened since that summer."

"Really? Oh yeah where's Chris?"

"Yeah...about that.."

He gave her a confused look. He wasn't quite understanding. Tree Hill was a nice quiet town with nice people. What could be so bad?

"Come over here."

He walked over to where she was sitting.

"so first off, Chris cheated on me with Tay. A few weekes later I went to this party, almost got raped, Brooke& Pety got beaten, Three new guys showed up, we became friends with said guys, I started dagting one of the guys, Chris came back, wanted me to go on tour with him, I kissed Chris, after he left I went on birth control, Nathan found out about both things, he got mad, we made up, he got me a promise ring, he over heard me talking about the rape thing,so he found out, then got mad so we broke up, and then you arrived."

He was shocked.

"So alot has been going on. Wow."

The girls just nodded.

"Come here Hales."

It was that moment that the guys decided to walk in.

"Um Haley? Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Jaked said.

"Logan? Is that you?" Luke and Skills said at the same time.

"Yeah, oh my god. Where's Nate..? Wait..." He said looking to Haley, understanding came across his face, "Where is Nathan? Oh when I get my hands on him!"

"Logan, no. I love him. Besides how do you know Luke, Jake and Nate?"

"When I moved I went to school with them, then they moved. But they didn't tell me they were coming back here. If they had I would've came with them."

"Just for us?" Peyton asked excitedly

"Just for you guys." He said.

"We knew you loved us Logie-pop!" Brooke exclaimed.

Logan just groaned.

"Awe at least she didn't call you Logie-bear-sunshinkins...oh..wait.." Haley said smiling evilly before the three girls ran away laughing.

Logan just shook his head and looked at the guys and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' way.

"Logan how do you know these poeple?"

"Haley is my cousin, Peyton is my sister."

"What?" The guys asked confused.

"They didn't tell you they were related did they?" Jake and Luke shook their heads. "Figures, they forget sometimes because they swore to be best friends before family because family isn't as trustworthy, because family has a habit of leaving. Which is what made it so hard to leave here. But I had to."

The two who hadn't lived here their whole lives were pretty confused.

"Why did you have to?"

All the guys sighed.

"This town is full of secrets that need to stay buried because when they come out the foundation of everything we've built will break. We will crumble. Fall apart. And no one will know what to do to make us better. Because this time a lie is better than the truth, because the truth can kill and the lie is easier to trust. We have came so far and we've buried it so far because it's better that way because even when it scratches at the surface we start to fall, we become a shell worried that everyone will find out what really happened that night. But they won't because we've buried that secret and no one will find out. Because life is better, easier that way." He said before walking away to find the girls.

To say that Luke and Jake were beyond confused would be an understatement.

"That's his way of saying don't worry about it. You don't need to know why he had to leave. and you'll never find out."

" But-"

"Just don't try to dig that up. He was telling the truth. It needs to stay buried,"

"Okayyy, well we should go. Let them catch up and junk."

"Yeah, let's go play ball."

* * *

><p>As the guys were walking they saw Nathan sititng on a bench.<p>

"Yo Nate!"Jake called

Nate looked up

"What do you want guys?"

"We just left Haley's house."

"She's a whore."

Woah, okay a little to far dude. Geesh. I would say something but that would ruin the story, so onward.

They guys were shocked, no, more than shocked. Yeah they knew Nate was pissed, well beyond, but really? A Whore?

"I saw this guy at her house, and she jumped into his arms."

"Nate, that's her-"

"Naw, man, let him think what wants." Skills said. If Nathan wanted to think that sweet innocent Haley was a whore, that was on him.

And there they left him. The groups were already starting to pull apart when they should be clinging together, because that secret? Yeah, she isn't going to stay buried for much longer. She's gonna come back, and she's gonna want some answers. Like, perhaps, where is her dad?


	10. The News

Haley was having trouble sleeping. Having Logan back was great, of course. But it also brought back a lot of unwanted memories that she tried so hard to keep buried.

_*Flashback/Dream*_

_"Logan drive faster ! This baby is coming, and there is no slowing it down. Screw the speed limit."_

_Logan sighed looking back at his girlfriend and cousin. _

_"Haley calm down."_

_"Don't tell me to calm down unless its your hand she's squeezing to death. I knew letting you guys get together was a bad idea."_

_"Letting us get togetger?"_

_"Yes, now shut up and drive."_

_Logan did as he was told, knowing that an angry Haley wasn't a pretty Haley._

_No one was paying much attention to the road, and therfore didn't notice the car coming their way, in the wrong lane by the way._

_"Logan drive fast- Oh my God Logan watch ou-" Haley said looking up and getting cut off as the two cars made impact and their car went flying and they all lost conciousness. _

_*end Flashback/dream*_

Haley shot up out of bed. As soon as she was able to realize what the dream was about she let out a heartbreaking scream and collapsed on her bed in tears.

"Haley? Hey what's wrong?" Brooke asked walking into Haley's room followed by Peyton. They would only get Logan if it was neccessary.

"I...dream...Alex.." This caught the girls attention. They don't talk about Alex or Alyssa.

"What about Alex Hay?"

"That night, my dream it was about the car crash." Haley said before once again collapsing into tears.

The two girls didn't know what to do. They wanted to help their best friend but the only person who could help her wasn't here. The only one who knew what to say about this kind of thing was gone. Alex was brutally killed while the other driver walked away unscathed. How is that even possible. How is it fair that a baby lost their mother while some douche got to walk around free. It wasn't fair that they all lost someone that night, no two someones because Logan didn't want Alyssa to grow up without a mom.

"Peyton go get your brother." Peyton just nodded.

* * *

><p>Logan and Peyton walked into the room about five minutes later.<p>

"Sunshine what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"She had a dream about the car crash."

Logan shook his head.

"I'm not talking about this."

"You're the only one who knows what she's going through. You're the only other one that was there!"

"I'm not going to talk about it, we all agreed on that. We all said that we wouldn't have to talk about. So I'm not talking about it." He said without looking at Haley. He knew that if he looked at her he would cave in.

"Logan don't be that way."

He just shook his head, but sat down on the bed anyway. He sighed deeply.

"Hey, Haley babe, c'mere. Calm down. I know its hard to think about and I know that me being here isn't helping matters, which is why it was so hard for me to come back, because seeing that look on your face, would break me. Just like it is now. But it was time for me to come back. I just I want to be able to be here and not drudge up all those memories. But maybe it's time to talk about it. Not today, or tomorrow, but I mean it's been three years and us burying it down like that will just continue to make it worse."

Haley looked at him. Really looked at him. He had aged a lot, but I guess making the decision to give your daughter up, and having to live with that choice would do that to you. Maybe he was right. Maybe. She guessed she would find out.

But I want you all to know something before I go any furthur. This story is about life. This story is real. This isn't made up. This is real life and I hope it impacts you, because to write this story I had to dig up memories that were buried so deep down, they forgot they were there. Keep that in mind while listening to their story. Keep in mind that these are real people that live right here in Tree Hill. Don't think this is some awesome made up story. Because its not made up and it's not awesome. Its cold, its hard, and its the truth.

"You're right. But it's just so hard. She was there and then she wasn't, in the blink of an eye. I was holding her hand, I was right there, and she died. Not me, her. She had a daughter she had to take care of. Why was it her? Why not me? I have no point in this life."

"Haley don't say that. Yeah it sucks that's she's gone. But don't you ever think like that. You got that? Never. You have so much to live for. You have Nate."

"No I don't."

The three looked at her. She looked so broken, so lost. They didn't know how to help her. The only person who could help her, wanted nothing to do with her. She was so close to breaking. She was in mid-crash and soon she would hit the bottom and shatter and there would be nothing anyone could do.

"Haley..."

"Just don't"

* * *

><p>*One week later.*<p>

"Nate!"

Lucas called out. There was no answer.

"Yo Nate!" Jake called.

They heard a groan coming from his room. They headed back that way and were surprised when they opened the door.

"What do you guys want?"

They looked around at his room which was littered with trash and alcohol bottles.

"Nate man, you haven't been to school all week and your room is, quite frankly, disgusting."

Nathan rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed.

"If you came here to give me a lecture you can leave."

He didn't want to deal with them. He just wanted to wallow in seld-pity at his stupidity. He missed her, he missed her so much. But his pride wouldn't let him let her win.

"Nate you're coming to school today. It'll do you both some good."

"Both?"

"You and Haley. She's a mess dude. Let's just go to school."

Jake said while Luke got him out of bed.

"Fine fine. Let's go." Nathan said getting motivated.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to school they saw the girls and Logan sitting down at their normal table.<p>

"Come on Nate, let's go over there."

"I don't know.."

Luke shook his head.

"You're coming." Jake said.

They walked over there.

"Hey guys."

They all looked up, and Nate took a step back, shocked at how...a mess Haley looked. She looked so normal from behind.

Brooke and Peyton glared at Nathan before turning there attention back to Haley.

"Haley you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been hungry all week bear."

"Yeah well- Oh God. I'll be right back" Haley said getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked.

"I don't see why you care." Brooke snapped.

"Brooke...She has the flu or something and won't let us take her to the docotor." Luke said.

"I don't see what she could be throwing up, She hasn't eaten all week." Peyton said.

She came back out, sat down, looked around and said, in barely a whisper,

"I think I'm pregnant..."

Everyone took in a collective gasp.

"Then you need to eat bear." Logan said.

"Dude, Logan? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked realizing that the stranger was his old friend Haley.

"I'm Haley's cousin and Peyton's brother." Nathan nodded in understanding, feeling even more like a dick now.

"Okay now that, that's setteled back to Haley. You have to eat. And you need to go to the docotor so we can be sure."

Haley nodded her head.

"But I'm not hungry."

Everyone sighed.

"That's it. Let's go." Nathan said.

"Excuse me?" Haley said standing up.

"We're taking you to the hospital." He said.

Haley shook her head.

"No." She said stomping away, beore suddenly fainting.

"HALEY!" Everyone shouted.

"Get the car ready!" Brooke demanded.

And that was the start of Haley's ever lasting downward spiral.


	11. Together We Cry, Together We Worry

A/N. Hey guys I would appreciate your feedback and comments on my story is. Thanks bunches (:

* * *

><p>"Don't just stand there! Do something. Pull the car around! Call 911!" Brooke shouted as her and Peyton ran to Haley.<p>

They guys, finally snapping out of a daze, jumped into action.

Luke ran to get the car while Logan called the hospital to let them know that they were coming. Everyone on campus was freaking out. They wanted to know what was going on. They didn't understand while Haley would just collapse like that.

Skills walked up.

"Yo, whats wrong?"

"Haley collapsed. And she thinks she pregnant. And Nathan is trying to be all nice. And I just don't know what to do. And I just want her to be okay because she hasn't been okay for awhile. And I don't just mean since her and Nathan broke up. I mean since Alex's death. And I'm scared because last time she was sick and this happend we almost lost her. We were so close to losing her we postponed Alex's funeral incase we had to make it a double funeral. And it isn't fair. Haven't we been through enough alrady. She just needs to be okay, and she's not. and that's what's wrong!" Brooke shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"Brooke, you need to calm down. You freaking out like this isn't going to help Haley at all. Take a deep breath. She'll be okay. She has to be." Peyton said, whispering the last part.

Brooke shook her head as she remembered a poem Haley once wrote.

_The rain is falling now  
>The clouds are coming out<br>Because you're gone away  
>Because you're leaving me<br>And this can't happen again  
>And I can't lose another friend<br>But still your life is fading  
>But still your breath is gone<br>I can't help but wander what I did wrong  
>I can't help but pull away<br>Our friends try to understand  
>Our friends say I'll be okay<br>I'm not gonna be okay  
>Soon I'm gonna fade away too.<br>Soon I'll say goodbye_

__Please Haley, __Brooke thought__, don't say___ goodbye._

The drive to the hospital was long and unbearable. She was losing it. She didn't wanna lose another friend. She couldn't looke another friend. When they finally arrived at the hospital Brooke was slow walking up to the waiting room. She hated hospitals more than she hated her parents. And that was quite a lot. Brooke wouldn't sit down, she was pacing and it was driving people crazy.

"Brooke hunny. Sit down. aleAnd calm down. Please." Luke said reaching out.

"I'm as calm as I can be, considering." Brooke snapped.

"Brooke, come here. Lets go over here for a second babe." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded her head and as soon as they were around the corner Brooke broke down into tears. She couldn't believe they were here again. She didn't know why, but she felt like this time wasn't going to end like the last time Haley was here.

"Brooke I know why you're nervous better than anyone here. But she's gonna be okay." Peyton said calmly.

"How can you say that! Last time this happend she was so close to dying. And she..she.." Brooke couldn't finish her sentence.

"Brooke I know. I know you hate waiting rooms. I know you hate hospitals. And I know you hate that we have to be here again, for this exact reason. I understand, but you freaking out like this isn't going to help Haley or anyone."

"Do you remember that poem she wrote after the accident..the last two lines were 'soon I'll fade away too, soon I'll say goodbye.'.."

"Brooke, hun, she didn't mean anything by that. She's going to be alright."

"I know. She has to be. Why is Nathan here." That's when Lucas came around the corner.

"He's here because he cares. And Haley might be carrying his baby. And he feels like crap for what happend."

" I don't care. He's been a real dick to her. But because of the main reason of the baby, I won't say anything until Haley wakes up and ask me too." Brooke said, and Peyton agreed.

"Lets go back over there and wait for the doctor to come out."

* * *

><p>"Family of Haley James?" The doctor called out.<p>

"Thats us Steve." Brooke said standing up.

"Here parents didn't come.?"

"Did they last time? Just tell us whats wrong."

"She wants to tell you and Peyton by herself. And she wants everyone else to go home. At least for now. She may end up changing her mind. You know how she is."

Peyton and Brooke walked back to her room while everyone else left.

"Hey Bob, what's wrong..?" Brooke asked, scared to find out the answer.

"Nothing, I just need to eat, and be on a more careful diet. And I am pregnant..."

"So why'd you make everyone leave." Peyton ionquired.

Haley looked away, as tears streamed down her face. She didn't know exactly why she didn't want everyone else to stay. Maybe she didn't want them to see her like this. Or maybe she just didn't want Nathan in here, but to be nice she made everyone else leave so she wasn't singaling one person out. She just didn't have to courage to face them, to tell them all that she couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mother. She couldn't have this baby. She just couldn't.

"I can't have this baby. I can't be a mother."

"Abortion doesn't make you un-pregant, it just makes you the mother of a dead baby, Bob."

"I know! Don't you think I know that! But I can't be a mother!"

"And why can't you?"

"Because I haven't had the best examples.."

"You had Ellie.."

"But she died when we were so young. And our mothers never had time for us, and Nathan coulod turn into another Dan. This baby can't be born into our world, it can't be born here."

Peyton looked at her friend, and couldn't believe what she was hearing...The one who always dreamed of having a family was now...pushing that dream away? She was about to say something but before she could Brooke spoke, her voice quavering.

"Does this have anyhting to do with Alex? Because that was an accident. She would want you to do this."

"She was the one who would be perfect to be a teenage mother, she was always so calm and level headed."

"Hales, she would want this for you. I'm sure, know Lex, she put in a word with the big guy. Hales you can do this...you have us."

Haley looked away. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes, and saw Nathan face, and suddenly her choice was clear.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll have the baby."

Peyton and Brooke sighed a sigh of relief.

"Can we call everyone else? And Tell them to come by tomorrow? Including Nate?"

"Especially Nathan. We need to talk."

The two girls smiled. As mad as they were at him, they knew this is what she needed. As Brooke went away to call everyone the girls sat in silence. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe everyone would get their happily ever after. Maybe life wasn't so cruel. Maybe they would pull together and fight through the reckage that was just in the fog ahead. Maybe they would last forever. Maybe they would survive. Maybe.


End file.
